urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raptors
When a plane taking prisoners from Clint City to a new jail mysteriously disappeared, the Government was quick to hush it up. The truth is that following a strange breakdown, the plane disappeared into thin air in the Saudi desert to later crash in a lost world where Jurassic wildlife still prospered. Forced to come together under the leadership of Clint City's two most notorious criminals, the surviving prisoners battled against the hostile environment and ended up climbing the food chain. Now united under the name of the Raptors, the prisoners are back in town with lots of new "friends". They know full well that their plane was sabotaged and no law is going to stop them in their quest for vengeance! Release Date The clan was released June 25th, 2015. Bonus Cancel Opponent Attack Modifier - Any modification to the opposing character's attack will be deactivated. This applies to attack reductions AND increases. This effect is not a Stop Ability or a Stop Bonus. Please not that the attack gained by your opponent through playing Pillz does not constitute a modification. *Note* The bonus description above is the current wording on the Urban Rivals website but its worded a bit oddly. The bonus deactivates any attack modification the opponent has, this includes + and - attack abilities, bonuses and leader abilities which affect ether their character or your character. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus to cancel out oppent attack manipulation, helps makes of the bonuses of clans like Montana, Sentinel, Huracan, Uppers, Sakrohm, Junkz and Rescue useless. (Unless the character has the SOB ability.) Disadvantages: *Since the clan relies a lot on their bonus, they're weak against clans that don't have a lot of attack manipulators (like the Bangers). Especially, if the clan(s) have a lot of power manipulation-based abilites/bonus (All Stars). Members Legendary *Chopper Ld Rare *Drakorah *Impera Sloane (Co-leader of Raptors) *Rattle *Rex Sweig (Leader of Raptors) *Shaker *Wilde *Zaria Uncommon *Annie *Brutus *Gum *Jason *Lucky *July *Ryujin *Walkie Common *Bones *Capri *Deaf Blake *Hector *Lucky Noel *Moro *Oakley *Ratchek *Scarol Trivia *The clan was most likely based off of the new Jurassic World movie, which was released two weeks before the clan's debut. *The clan is the first one to have two leaders. *Their outfit designs are a play on both modern and old school prison clothing. With orange jumpsuits (modern) and white striped undershirts (old times). *Their name comes from the dinosaur known as the Velociraptor. *The circumstances of the formation of the clan is most likely based on the movies Con Air (plane transporting convicts), and The Land of the Lost (stranded in a place where dinosaurs are still flourishing). *This is the first time since the Skeelz waves to release 6 per wave. *They're the fifth clan to show disdain for the government (the other four are the Bangers, Junkz, Roots, and Huracan), as they were left for dead after a plane crash by them. *The aesthetic of the clan is a nod to the Mad Max series. *The names of their non-character-based missions are all nods to popular heavy metal songs. **'Breaking the Law:' "Breaking the Law" by Judas Priest **'Take the Power Back': "Take the Power Back" by Rage Against the Machine **'Killed by Death:' "Killed by Death" by Motorhead **'Where Eagles Dare:' "Where Eagles Dare" by The Misfits **'The Beautiful People:' "The Beautiful People" by Marylin Manson **'The Unforgiven:' "Unforgiven" by Metalica **'Welcome to the Jungle': "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns 'n Roses **'Symphony of Destruction:'"Symphony of Destruction" by Megadeath **'Wait and Bleed:' "Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot Full Art 11535829_845005215553363_319326712988215311_n.jpg|Promo art 1 11263147_832845636769321_3828753986068051913_n.jpg|Promo art 2 bg_20150626.jpg|Game background for the their release. Videos Urban Rivals Raptors Cinematic trailer|Clan promo Category:Clans Category:Raptors